


Lucky Enough

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: “So. Do you have plans for tonight?”Shiro arches an eyebrow, the playful glint on Keith’s eyes making him understand why he was asking, inviting Shiro to play along.“Oh, yeah,” he answers, pushing away from the counter and starting to clean up the desk, “It’s Christmas Eve, after all.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Lucky Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyvfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvfan/gifts).



> I hope you like it!

The snow was already falling when Shiro heard the bell over the door ring with a customer coming in. He stepped down from the little stair he was on to place some of the new books in the upper shelf, and then felt his chest fill with warmth and joy when he saw Keith at the door, tapping the toe of his boots to shake off the snow over the carpet.

“Hi, Keith,” Shiro greets, stopping just on the counter, leaning over it, “How is it going?”

“Hey,” Keith says, looking at him through the strands of black hair that fall over and around his face, even more so with the yarn hat pushing it down on his head, “Merry Christmas Eve.”

“Merry Christmas Eve,” Shiro murmurs, looking him up and down while he walked across the bookstore towards him, “You’re here early.”

“Kolivan let me get off work hours early because apparently ‘I work too much,’” he grumbles, mocking Kolivan’s deep voice and foreign accent at the end.

“You  _ do _ work hard,” Shiro smiles, basking in the way Keith flushed even more under the blush of the cold outside.

“Maybe,” Keith mutters. Then he stood straighter and cleared his throat. It would have made Shiro feel bashful from how resolute he looked, but the way he kept looking away, obviously shy, made him feel more endeared than anything else, “So. Do you have plans for tonight?”

Shiro arches an eyebrow, the playful glint on Keith’s eyes making him understand why he was asking, inviting Shiro to play along.

“Oh, yeah,” he answers, pushing away from the counter and starting to clean up the desk, “It’s Christmas Eve, after all.”

Keith hums, and Shiro smiles to himself.

“What are your plans?”

“My boyfriend is cooking me dinner,” Shiro starts, “He’s a great cook and I’m very excited to know what he’s cooking tonight.”

Keith huffs, blushing.

“Then maybe we drink some of the wine I bought —it’s his favorite,” Shiro continues, giving Keith a glance over his shoulder while he finishes propping the new releases in the top shelf, “Maybe some cuddles after dinner, with hot cocoa and cookies.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Keith says, eyes over Shiro’s backside without much shame.

“And maybe,” Shiro says, stepping down the stairs and walking around the counter. Keith tenses slightly when he approaches but stands his ground and looks up at Shiro like he put the stars in the very sky. Shiro can see the little speckles of snow that haven’t melted down on Keith’s hat, on his scarf, on his lashes and his hair, “ _ Maybe _ if I’m lucky enough and my boyfriend made me my favorite hot cocoa with peppermint, I would give him some kisses in exchange.”

Keith breathes out shakily, eyes dropping to Shiro’s lips for a second, and Shiro is sure he almost gives in and kisses him, but Keith clears his throat, and sighs.

“Your boyfriend seems like a very lucky guy,” he murmurs, and Shiro smiles.

“I am sure the lucky one is me.”

Keith smiles despite himself and looks down and away when Shiro catches the redness on his ears. 

“Are you ready to go?” Keith asks softly, dropping the act, and Shiro smiles, leaning to leave a kiss on his temple.

“Yeah, just let me grab my coat.”

“And I did make your favorite hot cocoa with peppermint,” Keith comments when Shiro is closing up, “Do I get kisses in exchange?”

Shiro laughs.

“You always get kisses, baby.”

Shiro is so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
